Fame and Flowers
by TideDrop
Summary: Who knew something done in a fit of crazyness would lead to something so unexpected? Sorry, I can't summarize to save my life.  AU. IchiRuki. Eleven: Short and Sweet. COMPLETE.
1. Introduction

**Yaay, the 2****nd**** fanfic I'm posting on here, and the 2****nd**** in my whole life! Well, hopefully it'll turn out well… enjoy! This is based on a dream I had... minus the Bleach characters. Simply weird, and I wanted to get the story idea out of my head. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or its characters, blah blah blah…**

**Anyway, here it is.**

**  
**

"And now, our star of the night… ABARAI RENJI!!!!"

Roars of approval greeted a tall, red-haired male as he walked onto the lit stage, microphone and guitar in hand. Only a few steps forward revealed his cocky strut.

Raising the mic to his lips, Renji smirked. "Good evening."

This greeting, so unexpectedly calm and formal, caused the girls in the crowd to scream in delight.

"Let's begin."

Feminine squeals were drowned out by a loud chord as the song started.

"And _then _he started singing! You should have _heard_ the screaming!" Tatsuki had been dubbed a tomboy, but add Renji into the picture and she was a giddy mess. "While he was singing, he _WINKED! _Oh, my God, it was so beautiful-" She launched into a long description of the tattoo over his eye.

While Tatsuki rambled on, Rukia was inwardly pleading for mercy. She wasn't sure if she could handle any more talk of the concert, having been forced to listen to her friend's babbling for about twenty minutes. And secondly, the excited voice squealing over the phone wasn't the _only _Renji fan in the conversation. Rukia had been forced to miss seeing him LIVE due to work.

"Um, Tatsuki-chan, Rukia-chan, do you want to eat together tonight?" Sweet Orihime, desperate as she was for a change of subject, was still tactful enough not to let it show. "My uncle insisted on paying, but he won't be coming. Schiffer-kun is, though. Do you want to bring along Uryuu-kun, Rukia-chan?"

"He's at some sewing convention. Sado-kun went along." Rukia, rummaging around in her messenger bag for her math homework, noticed a violet box in the back pocket that she hadn't seen before. Carefully untying the gold ribbon and peeking inside, she gasped. A necklace was nestled in the dark blue fabric, three multicolored snowflakes on the chain sparkling. Seeing a piece of paper, she unfolded it to find a note.

_Rukia,_

_I love you. I'm sorry I can't see you tonight._

_Your Uryuu._

Simple as it was, the note's words left her with a warm sensation. It still seemed too good to be true, even after three months of dating, that _he_ liked _her_. No, _loved_ her. She smiled happily to herself, imagining the short blue hair (it had been a shock to see his new haircut the first time) and the serious face (so much easier to see now that he disposed of his glasses).

"Rukia-chan? Is seven o' clock okay? Tatsuki will pick us up." Orihime's voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Seven's fine."

"Tatsuki-chan?"

"Sure."

"Okay, I'll tell my- oh, sorry, my cell phone… hello? Oh, Schiffer-kun! No, they're at a sewing convention… Are you sure?... Okay. Thank you… Me too. Please call me tomorrow." The sound of a phone snapping shut. "Schiffer-kun isn't coming after all. But it's okay. I will see you later. Bye."

"Bye."

Three phones were replaced on their cradles.

**Well, that is all for now. It's probably going to be a four chapter, five chapter fanfic. Thanks for reading. And REVIEW, please!**

**OceanDrop**


	2. Verse One

**Yay, second chappie. It took a while, but because of stupid school, I have been unable to do much. And yah, the pairing of Uryuu X Rukia seems strange, but it's based on a dream, and there's a reason why I put the two together.**

**Disclaimer: If I was Tite Kubo, I would already have gotten IchiRuki together, but gave Orihime someone to be happy with.**

"Here you go, sir. Have a nice day." The tiny man, clutching a bouquet of flowers so large he could barely see, curtly nodded to the speaker and stumbled out the door. The wind chimes tinkled a short, sweet melody as it closed.

The teen behind the counter sighed and leaned against the cold metal, hands behind his head. Absent-mindedly running his fingers through short orange hair, he glanced vaguely at the harshly lit floor, the "We're Open" blackboard sign, the buckets of flowers for sale…

It wasn't his idea to take a job _here. _In fact, he had thought just the opposite. Flowers were the ultimate symbol of embarrassment for any guy. They were…. soppy. And they died quickly. What was the point?

Apparently his father, who had made all the arrangements, didn't understand. All he said in response to his son's protests and colorful language was, "Don't worry, son! Your old dad's going to play matchmaker! One day, a pretty girl will come strolling in, you'll chat a little, and before you know it… BAM!!!" At the last word, Isshin had actually pulled his fist back and punched.

Pinching his dripping nose, the boy had yelled, "_What the HELL are you on????_" Two weeks ago, he would have thrown his father out the window without another thought. But he had no idea Isshin's crazy hypothesis would actually come true.

It had been raining. Actually, that was a huge understatement. It was pouring beyond belief. Girls shrieked as what seemed like buckets of water were dumped onto them from seemingly nowhere. As cars drove by, waves formed by their tires wetted other Karakura High students, many already too drenched to care.

He had been extremely lucky in the fact that he had brought an umbrella to school because of a science experiment. But as he stepped out onto the sidewalk and opened it, what had been his protection from the elements was blown away by the wind. He had no other choice but to sprint to work.

After being yelled at by his boss for: a) being late, and b) being completely soaked, he dried himself off and went to work. It had been a long day; he eagerly looked forward to a hot meal later, by the courtesy of Yuzu. Lost in a dream of a prospective dinner, he didn't notice a girl entering the store until he looked up.

She was small, with blue black hair and a glum expression on her face. She was in his class at school, and that was all he knew. And- oh, yeah. Her name was Kuchiki Rukia. She had a boyfriend, Ishida. That was pretty much all the info he had.

Listlessly scanning the endless shelves of fragrant blooms, she glanced suddenly around and noticed him. She tried pulling the corners of her mouth up in an attempt to smile, but failed miserably.

He felt sorry for her. It was a crappy thing to succumb to, and he hated himself for it. But not enough to stop the words, "Can I help you?" His boss had always told him to be polite. But even that question came out sounding more kindly than he had wanted it to be.

She sighed. "No, I'm just looking. Thanks."

"You okay?" It came out STILL more kindly. Damn that stupid conscience of his. And his stupid voice box for disobeying him.

She noticed his idiotic tone and frowned. "Why do you ask? _Do you pity me_?" Her eyes became angry all at once. "_Because if you are, I don't WANT it!!!_"

"I'm not pitying you. Drop the attitude, because I didn't do anything to you."

Her eyes darkened, her small body stiffened, and she seemed ready to yell back. But with one deep breath, her shoulders slumped, her fists uncurled, and her eyes lightened. She let out a small sob.

He sighed inwardly. Leaving the counter, he positioned himself carefully a few steps away and waited, knowing what was to come.

She began to cry in earnest. He handed her a box of tissues and looked away, trying not to embarrass her. She accepted them and just stood in the middle of the shop, holding the box in her hands.

Finally, her sobs started turning into sniffs. She looked up at him, nose slightly red.

"I'm sorry about earlier… you're Ichigo, right?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks. For the tissues."

"Was it about Uryuu?" Damn his curiosity! And now his mouth!

"How_ever_ did you know?"

Sarcastic girl. "What happened?"

"Something not fun called… breaking up." She was going back into her shell.

"Stop it with the superior voice. You're not any better than me."

"I wasn't acting superior."

"You sounded like it. That crap's useless. It just makes you bigheaded and stupid."

"_Are you calling me bigheaded and stupid then???" _Why did girls get overemotional so easily?

"What do you think?"

She looked angry now. "_How DARE you say that! _We've never even TALKED before, and you're already calling me names! _That's wonderful of you, REALLY wonderful, after my BOYFRIEND breaks up with me!!!" _Marching to the glass door, she yanked it open and stormed out.

Ichigo stared after her. What the hell? Shrugging, he returned to his work. He would never understand girls.

**And that's it. I might not continue w/out reviews, so please do.**


	3. Prechorus One

**Chapter Three. This is probably the most random I've ever been. I'm usually not so random, but whatever. Rukia seems OOC, but she has contracted a temporary but common and deadly disease, making her completely different. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Bleach. Me. No. Own.**

"WHEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!"

Orihime and Tatsuki opened Rukia's front door to find her happily rolling on the floor, hugging her Chappy stuffie. Three cookies were stuffed into her mouth, filling her up with extra _unneeded_ energy.

"Is she so depressed she's gone mad?" Tatsuki said to Orihime out of the corner of her mouth. They warily surveyed the giggling girl, now turning cartwheels and still managing to chew her cookies at the same time.

Orihime nimbly stepped out of the way. "I don't think so, Tatsuki-chan. I think it's _that _time of the month. It's the only time she becomes like this."

Usually Rukia's PMSing was enough to drive anyone into the psychiatric ward. Only her friends were brave enough to stick around once she got going, exasperated and freaked out as they were. Orihime alone seemed unaffected by Rukia's antics, and she now glanced at her best friend, passive face completely calm.

"Tatsuki-chan, I know she's annoying now… but at least she's not sad."

It was a valid point. Rukia's symptoms always gave Tatsuki a migraine, but because of Rukia's breakup, her hyperactivity and craving for sweets couldn't have found a better time to come.

"Ne, Tatsuki!! Let's go turn on the sprinklers and throw pillows at them!!!" Rukia tugged at her friends arm.

Tatsuki stared. "We could catch pneumonia doing that! _It's winter!"_

"That's what makes it fun!!! Pweef, Tatsuki-chan? I'll even give you an eraser to eat!!!"

"_What are you saying??? We'll get sick!!!"_

"Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay!" Rukia jumped onto the couch. "Hot potato, poor tomato! Doesn't Chappy look like Renji???"

Her friends were speechless for words.

"Ahaha! Look!" She pulled out her cell phone and scrolled to her phone number list. "I have the power of the world! Bwahahahaha!!!!!!"

Orihime cautiously peered at the screen. "_Abarai Renji_, Rukia-chan? How did you get his phone?"

"I didn't," the hyper girl said with a drunken giggle. "I just put random numbers in it and put his name in and then I'll take it to school and people will be tricked and say 'You know Renji???' and I'll say 'Why do I have his phone number then you idiot?' and then I'll laugh and laugh and laugh-" Rukia doubled over.

"Let's leave as soon as we can. I don't think I can deal with this much longer, or else you'll have a raving lunatic for a friend," Tatsuki hissed, her words covered by Rukia's laughter.

But Rukia's 'Renji tirade' was far from over. "Isn't that funny? I'm so smart! Wanna dare me to call it? Okay, I will!" She pressed the green 'call' button without waiting for a response.

"Rukia-chan-" Orihime began.

"Shhhhhh!!! It's ringing, it's ringing!" Rukia listened intently, waiting.

"No one answered," she said at last, hanging up. "Oh, well! What can we do _now_??? … _I know! _Tatsuki-chan! Let's turn on the sprinklers and throw pillows at them!!!"

It took all of Tatsuki's resolve not to use a martial arts move and knock Rukia flat for some peace and quiet.

I'm not in the mood for doing that thing at the end of fanfics where people use their characters to talk and stuff.

Yah, this chapter seems out of the blue. But it's for a reason.

**I won't continue without reviews. **


	4. Chorus One

**Chapter Four. Thanks for the review, freshx. It means a lot! ) **

**So yah! Here is the next one.**

**R & R!!!! **

**Disclaimer: Maybe I could show up at TK's doorstep and pretend to be his long lost daughter. Then I would own Bleach.**

"_I did WHAT?_"

"You-"

"No, I don't want to hear it again! _Are you serious_?"

"Um, we are, Rukia-chan… "

Rukia blushed red. She didn't want to discuss the afternoon's events anymore. "I'm going to start my homework. I'm sorry if I did anything too... strange."

"It's okay, Rukia-chan. Tatsuki-chan and I didn't mind too much."

"Thanks, Orihime. I'll talk to you both later." Rukia tossed her cell phone onto the bed and retrieved her messenger bag. She had a sudden memory of reaching into one of its pockets and drawing out a pretty box. Inside it was a heart warming note and a beautiful necklace. Her eyes began to fill-

No. She wouldn't think about that now, wouldn't drive herself mad. She pushed the thought away, trying to conquer her thoughts with the punching of calculator buttons.

_Bzzz, bzzz._

She sat up suddenly, tense and alert. Oh. It was her cell phone.

Half laughing at her own stupidity, she glanced at the Caller ID. "Abarai Renji." Great. Another stupid reminder of her weirdness from that afternoon.

Slightly cautious now, having no idea who could be on the other line, she flipped it open. "Hello?"

"Who is this?"

"Um…"

"Because someone called me from this number today." The voice was male, mature and smooth with a slightly husky tinge. It sent shivers down Rukia's back.

"I-I'm sorry, I called the wrong number…" She stammered. What an idiot she was. He could be butt ugly for she knew, and yet… he sounded so _gorgeous_.

"It's fine." He was about to hang up, she could feel it in the finality of his tone.

"Um... your area code is the same as mine!" Rukia _knew_ it sounded so retarded, but she loved hearing his voice. God, what was _wrong _with her? She always said that "love at first sight" was a stupid idea, but now she wasn't so sure. Wait, what was she _saying_? It was just a crush.

"Interesting."

"Um… um… how old are you?" If her brother was listening, he would clobber her for a) crushing on a guy and b) trying to talk to a complete stranger.

"I'm sixteen…"

"So you go to Karakura High School right?"

Now he was beginning to sound suspicious. "Why do you want to know?"

"Well… I just wondered. Because that's the high school in this area…"

"Yeah, I go there. Do you?"

"Yes. I'm sixteen too." She couldn't believe her voice hadn't risen in excitement. What a stroke of luck! So she had probably seen him before. But she had never heard a voice like that at school. Not that that daunted her.

"Okay. I need to go. Bye."

"Wait! Who's your teacher?" She probably appeared borderline stalker to him now. Half of her wanted to hang up so she would prevent further embarrassment. She hated herself sometimes.

"Misato Ochi…"

"She's my teacher too!."

"Really? But I've never heard a voice like yours in class before."

"Me neither. I mean, a voice. I mean, like yours. I mean, your voice." Chappy seemed to saying, _Nice work, Kuchiki. You really know how to put your sentences together_.

"I have to go. Bye." He seemed eager to get off the phone.

"Bye." She was giddy. But her smile faded as she realized her cell phone had snapped shut a moment too soon. She screamed so loudly people could hear her from a block away.

"_RUKIA, YOU BAKA!!!! WHY DIDN'T YOU ASK FOR HIS NAME???"_

"Do you like your new cell phone, Ichi-nii?" Yuzu entered, carrying a drink. He closed it just as she walked into the room.

"It's okay, Yuzu. Thanks for the-"

"ICHI LIKES THE PHONE HIS DADDY BOUGHT FOR HIM!!!" Isshin burst in, tears of joy running down his face. He tried to trip Ichigo, but it wound up the other way round.

"SHUT UP, YOU OLD GEEZER! THIS PHONE STINKS LIKE HELL!!!" The strawberry kept his foot firmly on his father's back to prevent further backlash. "IT FREAKING DISTORTS MY VOICE! I called Chad today, and he thought I was BRAD from the gym! THAT GUY IS LIKE TWENTY EIGHT!!! WHY THE HELL DO I WANT TO SOUND LIKE SOME OLD FART? BUY ME A NEW PHONE!!"

"No!!!! My Strawberry likes this phone!!!" Isshin's words came out sounding rather muffled.

"I hate it! You won't let me buy my own! So GET ME A NEW ONE!!!"

"NOOOOOO!!!!"

**Phew. ****This chapter is a pretty long one. It isn't as good as I'd like it, but I'm too tired to really look over it and correct some things. **

**REVIEW, please! I guess you could say it's my fuel. **

**OceanDrop**


	5. Verse Two

**Five!!! Yay!!! Life REALLY sucks at the moment, but whatever. Here it is, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Bleach, I would stop any hints of HitsuHina, purely because I don't like the latter. But if I write anything about her in the future, I am going to try my best not to be prejudiced against her. **

--------------------

"What is _with _her?"

"I don't know. What the hell is she doing?"

"I don't know. She's been doing it for a week. Think her break up made her crackers?"

"No idea. Maybe she's on the rebound already."

"Or maybe she's just doing it to make Ishida jealous. I would beat her up if I were him. "

Whispers followed her as she made her way down the hall. People stared as she slipped into random clusters of people. She seemed to wait until each guy spoke, then moved on.

To everyone who didn't know her motives, Kuchiki Rukia had lost her marbles.

A certain strawberry, lounging outside with his friends, saw nothing.

--------------------

"… and then he had to go, so we hung up. But he sounded _so _cute!!"

Tatsuki and Orihime stared, mouths open, eyes wide. Their rambling friend noticed none of it.

"And when I had to call him about a homework assignment the next day, we talked for _an hour_ about _everything_! And then I called him _again_ the day after _that_, and we talked some more! His voice is so beautiful, I'll record it one day and let you hear it! I know I said before that I didn't believe in instant love, but I think I do! When I talk to him, I can't think properly and my mind goes all fuzzy, and I feel so happy! Except it's really annoying when I keep forgetting to ask what his name is-"

"Rukia-chan?" Orihime looked apprehensive, her face unsmiling and apologetic.

"What?"

"We're happy for you, we really are. But… we need to tell you something important. And… it might not be what you want to hear at the moment."

"What is it?"

"… Uryuu-kun… asked you to call him."

--------------------

Stomach churning, Rukia picked up the receiver. Hanging it up again, she hesitated, and took it in her hands once more, debating.

She hadn't had the time to think about it all week, but she did still like him. She really- _like_? Or _love?_ Of course _love_! Or was it?

She sighed. She hated herself for being so indecisive.

_Bzzz, bzzz_.

Caller ID: Ishida Uryuu.

Her palms were sweating, her heart racing, but better just to get it over with. "Hello?"

"Rukia?"

"Hi. Um… you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes. I just wanted to say- So, I was thinking- damn it, I didn't think this would be so hard."

"Just say it." She barely stopped her voice from squeaking.

"I miss you, Rukia. Would you like to be my girlfriend again?"

--------------------

**CLIFFHANGER!!!! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Yes, I'm evil…**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: Thanks to the people who added Fame and Flowers to their Favorites, Story Alerts, etc. But I would REALLY like your feedback also, so please review. Thank you very much to those who have!**


	6. Prechorus Two

**Chapter Six is here! So, that's like three more chapters to go! T.T**

**This day sucked. EVERYHING about it was awful. And it's not going to get much better tomorrow. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He waited, excited and breathless. Would she say yes?

The line went dead.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I miss you, Rukia. Would you like to be my girlfriend again?"

Rukia's eyes widened in shock at his question, but she knew internally she wasn't surprised. Once the moment was upon her, there was nothing to do but to act like she hadn't expected it.

Her mind worked feverishly, racing in circles and getting nowhere. Palms sweating, she barely saved her phone from crashing to the floor.

She knew she was taking forever. Why wasn't she talking? Why wasn't_ he_ talking?

Frowning, she glanced at the tiny screen. A smirking Renji stared back at her- along with zero bars.

She heaved a huge sigh of relief. She had always complained about it until now, but:

_Thank God_ for awful reception.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello?"

"Tatsuki!!! I need to-"

"Talk? I'm so sorry, Rukia! I can't at the moment, call Orihime!" Her friend sounded rushed.

"She's out. It's okay, I'll call someone else-"

"And who is this… _someone_? Oh, I'm not sure at all, but maybe the one you've been babbling about for a whole week?" Tatsuki's teasing tone made it obvious she knew who the 'someone' was.

"Oh, stop! You make it sound like a bad thing!"

"Maybe it is." Tatsuki's voice had suddenly become serious.

"What?"

"Have fun talking. But you should talk to Ishida soon. And… just be careful, okay?"

"Um… okay."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I think… that I still like him. We broke up because of a stupid fight, but he was awesome."

"Then get back together." Ichigo plopped onto the bed, cell phone clutched to his ear. Girls seemed to go over analytical, and the one on the phone was no exception.

"But I'm scared at the same time! What if our relationship gets even worse, and then it gets so bad we can't even look each other in the eye??"

"Then don't." What was so hard about this? He didn't know.

"But maybe- oh, I don't _know_!!! What should I do??"

"Why the hell are you asking _me_? I can't decide for you, baka!"

"Yeah, you're right, I- _WHAT??? WHAT did you just call me????"_

"Geez, are you deaf?"

"I am _not_ deaf, and I am _not _a-"

"Yes, you are. Think about it."

She tried, even though she was still annoyed. Thinking back on their conversation, she grudgingly realized she _had_ been stupid. He couldn't answer a question that only she could; what was the point in asking?

"Done?"

"Yeah. I guess you're right."

"Good. Baka."

"_WH_-"

"Do we have to keep doing this all night? Or are you smarter than you sound?"

"I _am_ smar- _WHAT?_ _How dare you criticize my_ _voice!_ It sounds perfectly-"

"Relax. I only tease friends."

Rukia had prepared to fire back a retort, but she stopped at his words. A _friend_? Did he mean it? Mollified, her heart leaped hopefully. "We're friends?"

"Yeah. I've heard your voice before, just forgot where, so I know you're not a stalker. But I still don't know your name. What is it, anyway?"

He waited. The call suddenly ended.

He stared and blinked. "Must have been a connection problem." He felt suddenly sad. Shrugging, he went downstairs to get a snack, thinking his moodiness was caused by food deprivation.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"My name's Kuchiki Rukia. What about you?"

Silence.

"Hello? HELLO?"

Getting a sinking feeling, she glanced at her cell phone screen again. And for the second time that day, she had no reception.

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!_"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The end of another chapter! REVIEW, please!!! **


	7. Chorus Two

**Hm, wow! It is Chapter Seven now… very interesting yah? No? Yeah, I know!**

**Interesting quote I heard today: "Too many people buy too many things with the money they don't have to impress the people they don't like." So true!**

**Gah, I'm not happy with this chapter. But I chose to post it because I'm too tired to edit.**

**Two more chapters to go until this thing is finished.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Bleach… O.O **

**---------------------------------------------------**

"So you're friends with someone, and you don't even know her name." Chad looked at Ichigo, his face slightly surprised.

"Yeah."

"How come?"

"I dunno. I just never cared."

"You weren't ever curious?"

"Well, I asked her yesterday. But the call ended."

"If she goes to this school, don't you have a good chance of finding out?"

The thought had never occurred to Ichigo, but he decided not to let it show. "Let's go find her!"

Chad followed, knowing full well his friend hadn't thought of it until just then.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Tatsuki hurried up to her friend. "Orihime! You need to go the gym teacher right now! Something about the soccer team."

"Oh, my gosh! I forgot to fill out the athletic form!" Orihime hurried away. She saw Rukia still busy trying to find her "phone friend", attempting to listen in to people's conversations.

As Orihime hurried out to the field, she noticed an orange haired boy seeming to attract strange looks as he approached random groups of people, hung around, and then walked away.

She frowned. What was up with _that_?

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Ichigo… you should stop, if you don't want to be called strange." Chad was hanging a carefully measured distance behind his friend.

"Are you serious? I've been teased so much about my hair that I can't go much lower on the social ladder, can I?"

"Why are you trying so hard to find her, anyway?"

Ichigo suddenly stopped and turned to face his friend. "I dunno… curiosity? But we've talked a few times, and… I just want to know who she is. She seems like an okay person. No… more than that. But I sound crazy. I don't think you understand."

"No. I don't. But I'll try." Chad quickened his pace to walk alongside the strawberry.

"Thanks."

-----------------------------------------------

"Tatsuki, I'm beginning to give up. I don't know what to do! I just can't find him! Maybe he was lying…"

"Just keep trying. You'll find him eventually, I'm sure."

"I guess. But you know what happened in class today?"

"What?" Orihime appeared, out of breath.

Rukia barely looked at her. "My gosh, you know that orange haired person, Kurosaki?"

"Yeah?..."

"He knocked my folder over, and didn't even apologize! I was so mad I wanted to hit him right then and there!!! And later when we were working on that stupid group project, he disagreed with all of my ideas! _All _of them! Wouldn't that ruin a person's day _already_?"

Orihime's eyes bugged out. "Rukia-chan! You _won't _believe it!"

"Believe what? That he's a conceited, selfish ass? Because I whole heartedly believe-"

"_No! _I was just heading down to the track field, and… I saw him! He was doing what _you've _been doing all this week- going around to eavesdrop on people's voices! _He's_-"

The bell rang.

"Oh, shoot! I left my homework in the gym! See you later" Rukia sprinted away.

"Rukia-chan! Wait! Wait!" Orihime screamed desperately.

But her friend had already vanished.

---------------------------------------------------------------

**That's it for this chapter! This took quite a while to write, so REVIEW, please!!! **


	8. Bridge

**CHAPTER COUNTDOWN: 1**

**One more chapter left until this is finished! sob sob Well, I'm not sorry really. It was fun, but it'll be more fun to write about different things!**

**Looking back, I haven't done very much to show the "friendship to love" thing between Ichigo and Rukia, but this is my second fanfic on here. Hopefully with more practice I'll be able to be more detailed about it. **

**Disclaimer: Why would I need a disclaimer if I owned Bleach?**

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

Rukia moaned.

And moaned.

Her friends didn't try to stop her.

"Tatsuki, Orihime, this is driving me nuts! I'll _never_ find that guy… and then… I'll die old and wrinkled…. _hey, watch it!_" An orange haired boy knocked her arm as he raced past. Orihime, suddenly remembering what she had seen earlier, opened her mouth, but she was cut off again.

"I can't believe this!!... why, _why _was I cursed with curiosity????"

They had been enduring her complaints for half an hour, and had stopped listening ten minutes ago.

"What can I do _now_? This is awful… I'll never find him… ever…"

Tatsuki inwardly rolled her eyes. She didn't know why girls were so obsessed about guys.

"…. And to think…. I've fallen in love with him…."

Instant attention grabber. "_WHAT?????????"_

---------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo raced for the phone. "Hello?"

"Okay, Mister Whoever-You-Are, I need to ask you a question. And you're going to answer it honestly, because I told you so many things you aren't allowed to do otherwise." That girl again.

"What do you want?"

"Do you, or do you not, go to Karakura High?"

"Yes. Why do you sound so accusing?"

"Because I've searched _everywhere_ for someone that sounds like you, and I've found nothing! You're _lying_ to me!!!"

"What the _hell??_ You're been _looking_ for me???" He tried to sound like it was funny, ignoring the fact he had been doing the same.

She immediately realized her mistake, grateful he couldn't see her flush, and tried to cover by acting defensive. "I was curious, okay??? Forgive a girl for wanting to know!!!"

"Well, are you trying to find me by the sound of my voice?"

"_Yes!!!"_ Your beautiful, beautiful voice, Rukia thought to herself.

To her surprise, he started to laugh.

"What??? This isn't funny!!!"

"You're _never_ going to find me then. This phone distorts my voice."

A shocked silence. "Are… you… _serious????_"

"Yes."

"Oh my God. I hate you, I really do. You made me run around the _whole_ damn school, trying to find you, a manipulative idiot!!!"

"It's not my fault you're so stupid. Why didn't you just _ask_?"

She took a deep breath. "Fine. What's your name?"

"Kuroski-"

"ICHIGO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GIVE YOUR DADDY A KISSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The phone went dead.

"_Kurosaki."_

Kurosaki? There was only Kurosaki in her class. He was orange haired, surly, and annoying. Was that…. _him_??? The same sexy, husky, cute-sounding guy on the phone? _They were the same person???_

She was stupefied. Three words ran through her brain, stuck on repeat:

_OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD._

---------------------------------------------------------------

**Yaaaay! Hmmm… I might need one more chapter lol!**

**Review please!**

**TideDrop**


	9. Outro

**Chapter Nine. It was supposed to be my last, but here's the verdict:**

**I'm going to write more chapters.**

**So dramatic. XD!**

**Anyway:**

**Thank you SO SO MUCH for the reviews! It means a lot to me! bows **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

**DEDICATION: This chapter is dedicated to freshx, who has been a consistent reader and reviewer. Thank you!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------**

Rukia went to school the next day, filled with excitement and dread. She was still stunned from her discovery, still amazed that it was _Kurosaki Ichigo_, of all people. And now she had no idea how to act around him.

At least she had one thing going for her: Even though she knew his name now, he still didn't know hers. That gave her at least a few more days to figure out things.

Confusion was a new feeling for her. She had been on a roller coaster ride with it for the past weeks. She was used to feeling in control, feeling balanced. "Sturdy" was the term her friends used for her.

Strangely enough, she wasn't feeling sorry at all for putting herself through everything. She sometimes got tired of being so practical.

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice someone heading out just as she pushed the classroom door.

Rukia gasped as she whacked the other person's arm. Hard. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry! Are you all right?"

"Yeah."

She looked up and almost shrieked with surprise. A tall, carrot-haired guy was rubbing his elbow.

"Y-you-" Even as she spluttered, she had no idea what she was going to say.

He glanced at her questioningly.

"Uh-uh- I'm sorry!!! I'm so sorry! I'm-"

"Sorry…." He looked half-amused now.

"Yeah… yeah." Damn it! Why couldn't she stop making a fool of herself? What was _wrong_ with her?

An awkward silence.

"Um… um… bye!!!" Rukia tore down the hallway, wishing the floor would swallow her whole.

He simply looked.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Orihime, Orihime!!"

"Rukia! What's wrong?" The orange haired girl quickly wrapped her arms around her friend, who looked like she was ready to move on into the next life.

"Do you know anything about plastic surgery?"

"I'm so sorry, but I don't. What happened?"

"I need a body transplant as soon as possible, I'm that embarrassed…"

"I'm sorry, Rukia-chan… but I saw the whole thing."

"Oh my God, oh my God!!!" Rukia buried her face in her hands. "Did everyone see????"

"No, no!" Orihime said soothingly. "Don't worry, Rukia-chan. But why were you so red?"

"You could _see_ that???? Arghhhhh!!!!!!! It's just… I don't know! I was just walking to the classroom door and I pushed it and I hit his arm and I realized it was _him_ and I freaked out and I didn't know what to think anymore and then I thought he was so fricking CUTE 'cause I thought of his voice, even though I don't know what to think of him! I thought of all our phone conversations and his adorable voice and how he's never told me his name and... ARGH!!!!!!"

Rukia started smacking her head against the wall. "Why me? Why me???"

And while Orihime frantically attempted to apply sisterly balm, both of them failed to notice that the friend of a certain strawberry missed none of the exchange.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"It's _her_?? But I thought she was a jerk…are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"Hey, want to shoot some hoops? I have work after school, so I can't play later."

"Sure."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tatsuki, can you go to the flower shop after school and buy roses for me? I need to go to work right now but I need to give them to Ulquiorra-kun."

"Orihime, usually it's _the guy_ that gives the flowers."

"I know. But it's fun to be different."

"I wish I could. But I'm busy too. What about Rukia?"

"Love is a sore subject for her right now… oh, hi, Rukia!"

"I heard what you said. I can go and buy them; I'm sure he's not working. He's still playing basketball."

"Um, okay. Thanks, Rukia."

Just then, droplets began to fall from the saturated sky.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo raced to the flower shop and began his shift. Drumming his fingertips impatiently on the counter to his favorite song, he waited for customers. When none came, his thoughts began to wonder.

He couldn't believe the news. Basketball usually helped him think, but it didn't work today.

He was pretty sure he loved her now. All those phone conversations proved it. It sounded pretty absurd, falling for a girl he barely knew, but it had happened anyway.

The familiar song of chimes got his attention as someone came in.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Orihime and Rukia dashed along the sidewalk, using their bags to shield themselves from the water. Orihime slipped and fell, but quickly bounced back up. "I have to hurry! Bye, Rukia-chan!"

The dark haired girl waved back and quickly opened the glass door to enter the shop.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CLIFFHANGER. **

**A nice, longer chapter yah? **

**The basketball scene was basically kind of a representation of guys… I only know one who talks about his feelings lol!**

**Anyway, review review review! Thanks for reading!**

**TideDrop**


	10. Two Bouquets

**Chapter Ten!!! Which is divisible by 1.2.5, and 10… **

**Thanks, guys, for all the reviews. **

**This is pretty much where my dream ended, which was why I originally decided to stop here. But I guess I'm going to continue.**

**Enjoy! And REVIEW, please!**

**Refer to my profile page for my universal disclaimer.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The first thing Rukia saw as she entered was bright orange hair.

_Oh, crap, oh, crap… please tell me this isn't happening…_

She tried to back out, as a last ditch effort to get away. But too late. He had already noticed her, his expression as surprised as hers.

She was rooted to the spot in a moment of indecision, unable to move.

"Can I help you?"

For the first time, she heard a similarity between the voice on the phone and the one now: that honest huskiness. Comforted greatly by the idea, it was what caused her to bravely take a step forward up to the counter.

The strawberry carefully watched her, eyeing her face, her mouth set in a determined line. Why did she come back? He wondered to himself. Did she finally realize who he was? And did she feel the same way as he did?

Rukia spoke to the metallic surface, unable to look at him. "I'd like to buy twelve red roses, please."

"Got back together with your boyfriend?" He successfully managed to keep the jealous twinge out of his question.

"No. My friend asked me to buy it for her," she replied, suppressing the whoop of joy that threatened to spill over. Was he _jealous_? Was that why he had asked? Maybe this visit wasn't so bad after all.

Likewise, he was celebrating just as happily. "Do you want it wrapped?"

She considered it. "I guess so."

"Okay." He moved to the back room, carefully choosing and setting aside twelve roses from the large bucket. Placing them on the table, he began to wrap them. But on impulse, he suddenly went back to the container and chose fourteen more, their color of the softest pink.

Rukia tapped her foot impatiently. What was going on? What was taking him so long? She needed to get a move on and get to Orihime's house before dark.

Finally he emerged, holding the bundle down at his sides. She couldn't clearly see the flowers in his hands, but smiled inwardly. It was always a sight to see a guy's guy holding something so feminine.

When he put the two bundles down on the counter, she noticed them at once. "I wanted _twelve_ _red roses_, not red ones _and_ all these pink ones."

He said nothing, but merely took out a plastic bag and placed Orihime's bouquet in it.

"Did you hear me?" she demanded, annoyed.

Still he ignored her, handing her the bag. Picking up the pink roses, he finally looked into her dark eyes.

"I know. But these … these are for you."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	11. Short and Sweet

**Eleven.**

**One of my favorite numbers, for no particular reason. **

**Sorry, it's a short chapter.**

**Disclaimer: My profile.**

**

* * *

**

"Tatsuki-chan! I did something bad…"

"What, Orihime?"

"I saw Kurosaki Ichigo in the flower shop… and I let Rukia-chan go in…"

"Why did you do that? You knew Rukia didn't want to see him!"

"Yes, I did. But, Tatsuki-chan, I'm not sorry at all. Don't you see why? They like each other! Don't you understand?"

"Yeah, I know. But you're getting sneakier by the minute, Orihime!"

The orange-haired girl laughed. "This will be the last time, Tatsuki-chan! I promise! Besides, it's for a good cause…"

* * *

Rukia stared in shock at the roses. Her head spinning, she tried to decipher the meaning of his gesture.

His eyes were locked on hers. "I know we haven't known each other for long, but- I have feelings for you. I -"he broke off, looking awkward. "I'm sorry. I can't explain everything that's going through my head right now. I don't know how to tell you this. I just- I love everything about you. When we talked on the phone, sometimes I teased you just to- to get you annoyed so you'd talk more and I could just listen to your voice. And when I found out who you were, I was so surprised because, well, I thought you were just an empty-headed jerk, but I was wrong. You're-you're an amazing person."

He stepped out from behind the counter, still holding the pink bouquet awkwardly in his hands. "I- feel so embarrassed. But I wanted to let you know."

Her stomach flip-flopped as he approached, his tall figure towering over her. She stared back at him, his gaze soft.

He was waiting for an answer, she knew it. She couldn't speak, except to squeak out a single word.

"W-what?"

He sighed, half out of impatience, half out of amusement.

"Damn it, did I ramble that much, or are you that dim? I'll make it simple." He took another step closer, and handed her the roses.

"Kuchiki Rukia… you are the smallest, stupidest baka in the world. And I love you."

He leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips.

**-End-**

* * *

**Awww… Fame and Flowers has ended. It was awesome to write, and thanks, all of you awesome reviewers!**

**I am definitely going to be writing more IchiRuki fanfics, so be on the lookout for those!**

**In the meantime, check out my HitsuXOC story, "Stepping Stones." **

**Always, TideDrop**


End file.
